emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
War Noble Lie
|chinese_title = 烈战侯 |name = Lie |name_ref = |chinese_name = 烈 |aliases = |afiliation = ! *Heavenly Jewel Kingdom--General#70 *:Lie Clan#75 |occupation = !General#70 |relatives = Lie Clan |gender = !Male#74 |age = |status = Dead |killed_by = Li Qiye |era = !7-8#75 |race = !Humans#75 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#70 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#70 |level = !Royal Noble#74 |first_appearance = 70-Mentioned*75-Full appearance |death_appearance = 81 |history = Origin He was born during the Difficult Dao Era in the Lie Clan from the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom. He pledged his loyalty to Heavenly Jewel Mortal King and, after reaching the Royal Noble level, was bestowed the title "War Noble". He was one of the strongest Royal Nobles within the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom. He served as Kingdom's general and had accomplished many remarkable military achievements. At the frontier of the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom, there were countless smaller sects that were stamped out by his hands. Attack on the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect led the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom's army to attack the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. chalenged Gu Tieshou for a "sparring match". Cao Xiong interfered and tried to teach a lesson, but was quickly defeated and seemingly injured by Blood Banner. In truth, however, their battle was just for show so that Cao Xiong had an excuse to return to the Sect and get Min Ren's Heaven's Will Secret Law, while everyone's attention was directed at invassion. Gu Tieshou ordered the other elders to escort Cao Xiong back into the Sect and heal his wounds, while he himself accepted 's challenge. again used the Blood Banner, but it was powerless against Gu Tieshou's Kun Peng's Six Variants, and even its strongest move, the Bloody Giants Diagram, was easily smashed to pieces. Without another choice, activated the Yang Shou Mountains and Rivers Diagram and trapped Gu Tieshou inside of it. To everyone's surprise, even with the help of a powerful formation was unable to defeat Gu Tieshou; they fought for five days but neither side could win. On the fifth day Li Qiye activated the Zither Pavilion and with its power he massacred the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom's army, destroyed the Yang Shou Mountains and Rivers Diagram and crucified . was imprisoned and Li Qiye declared that three days later the Sect would publicly behead and Dong Shenglong. Death Three days later Heavenly Jewel Mortal King sent Violet Mountain Noble to stop the execution and even gave him an Amnesty Decree to guarantee the success. However, Li Qiye still executed Dong Shenglong and and their heads were brought to Violet Mountain Noble with a message from Li Qiye to the Heavenly God Sect: "Whoever blocks my path, I kill without mercy!" |description = was a middle-aged man with a tall and majestic figure. He was adorned with battle armor like a general on an expedition. He wore a leopard and tiger ornamented headband, and his eyes beamed with ominous ferocity, full of threatening momentum. Once he stood up, he was like a golden mountain and jade pillar. He was filled with uncontrolled blood energy, like a gigantic tsunami soaring through the entire sky. Frightening blood energy floated around his body. Standing there, he was like a leopard covered in blood, wanting to devour humans; this caused others to smell the bloodthirst from afar. |personality = He was known to be brave and ruthless. |techniques = *'Yang Shou Mountains and Rivers Diagram:' He trapped Gu Tieshou inside of it during their battle. |items = * Blood Banner: It was his True Treasure. }}